Better than me
by zarbioide
Summary: Mügen et Jin se revoient par hasard. Songfic


**Better than me**

**Disclaimers** : Ben eux non plus, ils sont pas à moi mais à leur auteur dont j'ai oublié le nom^^

**Résumé **: Song fic sur « Better than me » de Hinder. Mügen et Jin se retrouve par hasard.

**Couple **: MügenxJin

**Rating **: T pour être prudente.

**Notes de l'auteure** : Cet Os est un flashback. En gras, ce sont les paroles de la chanson, en italique le moment présent et les réflexions de Mügen.

Bonne lecture !

_Mügen était allongé sur sa couche de paille. Ça puait la merde de vache ! En même temps, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou dormir dehors sous la pluie. Mügen se tourna. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Jin._

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant !

_ Pourquoi ? Je vous ai demandé le gîte en échange de mon aide pour le travail des champs. Maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de mes bras, je peux partir.

_ Mais... mais vous pourriez rester ici. Avoir un toit, une famille...

_ Et épouser votre fille, c'est ça ?

_ Non ! Euh... si... enfin... si vous voulez ». La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. « Venez vite !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Il... il y a une bête dans le séchoir à viande. Elle est en train de tout dévorer.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! ». Les deux hommes sortirent précipitamment. Jin haussa un sourcil. Une bête, ça semblait étrange. Il suivit néanmoins les deux hommes.

Tout le village était réuni autour du séchoir à viande d'où des bruits ressemblant à des grognements bestiaux se faisaient entendre. Aucun des villageois ne semblaient vouloir s'approcher. « Jin...

_ J'ai compris ». Le ronin se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel il se glissa tel un chat.

Jin sourit quand il reconnut la silhouette accroupie au milieu des quartiers de viande séchée qu'elle dévorait. « Tu es toujours aussi bien élevé à ce que je vois. Tu manges comme un goret.

_ Tu as toujours eu le don de me gâcher le plaisir, siffla Mügen entre ses dents. N'est-ce pas John Lennon ?

_ Allez, lève-toi, ordonna Jin en appuyant légèrement son sabre sur la gorge de Mügen.

_ Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir facilement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au troufion, répondit Mügen en sortant sa lame ». Les deux hommes se livrèrent alors un duel comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Jin avec l'élégance poétique du samouraï, Mügen avec la rage du jeune chien fou. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le séchoir à viande avait été plus ou moins mis en pièces. Les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, essoufflés mais prêts à reprendre le combat. « Alors, déjà fatigué, demanda Mügen.

_ Moi au moins, je n'ai pas à me trimbaler les douze kilos de viande que je viens de m'enfourner ». Un bruit de métal attira l'attention de Jin qui vit son adversaire chanceler. « Mügen ! ». Le samouraï vit une énorme tâche rouge orner le vêtement du vagabond. « K'so ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais blessé.

_ Si tu crois qu'une petite égratignure allait m'empêcher de me battre.

_ Tu es encore allé fourrer tes sales pattes où il ne fallait pas ». Jin le souleva et le porta sur son épaules comme un sac. « Où tu m'emmènes ?

_ Te soigner. Je refuse de devoir ma victoire à quelqu'un d'autre ». Ils sortirent du bâtiment qui menaçait de tomber devant les villageois médusés. « C'est bon, dit Jin, la bête a été maîtrisée ». Et il s'éloigna, Mügen toujours sur son épaule.

Jin jeta Mügen sur son lit, arrachant une bordée d'injures de la part du blessé. « Non mais tu pourrais faire gaffe !

_ Tu brailles encore, donc t'es pas mort ». Mügen grogna et s'installa confortablement. Jin se pencha vers lui et commença à lui ôter ses vêtements. « Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

_ Je te déshabille.

_ Mais ça va pas ?!

_ Et comment veux-tu que je te soigne ?

_ Je préférerais une infirmière avec des gros nichons plutôt que ta tête de binoclar.

_ C'est ou je te soigne ou je te laisse crever sur place. Tu choisis ». Le vagabond soupira. Jin enleva les vêtements de Mügen le plus délicatement possible. « Hé ben, t'es salement amoché, remarqua-t-il en voyant les trois plaies légèrement profondes qui ornaient le flanc du blessé.

_Le gars m'a pris en traître ». Le samouraï ne posa aucune question et commença à nettoyer les blessures du vagabond.

« Voilà, c'est fini, constata Jin en terminant le bandage. Tâche de te tenir tranquille et de ne pas faire de bêtises, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_ Chercher à manger. En espérant que t'aies pas tout becqueté.

_ J'crevais la dalle.

_ C'est pas une excuse ». Sur ce, Jin sortit de la chambre.

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

Mügen se réveilla et sentit une présence chaude à ses côtés. Jin dormait près de lui, lui tournant le dos. Il se retourna et vit un plateau de nourriture posé à côté de lui. Mügen s'assit en grimaçant et commença à manger. De temps en temps, il glissait des coups d'œil à Jin qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Il détailla le dos musclé du samouraï ainsi que ses longs cheveux. Comment pouvait-il les avoir aussi longs ? Mügen ne cessait de pester contre les siens dès qu'ils étaient un peu trop longs. Il n'en prenait pas vraiment soin. Il se contentait de les laver de temps en temps et ne les coiffait jamais. Mügen se rallongea, ne cessant de fixer la chevelure de Jin. N'y tenant plus, il y fit glisser ses doigts. Putain ! Jin avait les cheveux aussi doux que ceux d'une femme. Mügen, tout à ses caresses, ne s'était pas rendu compte que le samouraï s'était réveillé et qu'il souriait.

Mügen ouvrit les yeux et eut envie de se pincer très fort. Jin, torse nu, lui tournait le dos et faisait sa toilette. Le vagabond déglutit difficilement en suivant une goutelette qui glissait très très bas le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jin. « J'y crois pas, tu memates, s'écria la samouraï en se retournant.

_ Non mais ça va pas la tête. Je mate que les gonzesses de toute façon.

_ Mmh, fit Jin en avisant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son vis-à-vis.

_ Et si ton soldat n'est pas au garde-à-vous quand tu te réveilles, ce n'est pas de ma faute ».

_Mügen sourit à ce souvenir. Jin était magnifique. Il adorait le mater pendant qu'il se lavait. Il aimait la musculature déliée de son corps, sa chevelure d'ébène qui contrastait avec sa peau diaphane. Jin était l'être le plus érotique qu'il connaissait. Mügen sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Et merde ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à chialer comme une gonzesse !_

**While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

Jin entra dans la chambre couvert de terre de la tête au pied. « T'as joué dans la boue avec les cochons pour être dans un état pareil ?

_ Non. J'ai aidé à labourer un champ dans le village voisin.

_ Peuh. Ce genre de travail, c'est pour les péquenauds.

_ Ce genre de travail te permet d'être nourri et logé à l'œil. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, ce n'est pas toi qui le fait ». Disant cela, Jin commença à se déshabiller et à nettoyer les traces de terre sur son corps. Mügen avait arrêté d'aiguiser son sabre, subjugué. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu me mates ». Le vagabond sortit de sa rêverie. Quand diable Jin s'était-il approché de lui ? « Non. Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité.

_ Ah mais je ne rêve pas ». Le samouraï s'approcha lentement de sa proie qui recula. Jin se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de Mügen. « Et apparemment, tu apprécies beaucoup ce que tu vois ». Pour prouver ses dires, il appuya sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe du vagabond. Mügen glapit. Depuis quand Jin lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Le samouraï se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le premier effet de surprise passé, Mügen laissa Jin explorer sa bouche, participant activement au baiser. Hein ? Il était en train d'embrasser John Lennon ?! Mügen repoussa Jin. « Espèce de fils de p...

_ Sois gentil de laisser ma mère en dehors de ça ». Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment. Puis Jin se leva et se déshabilla entièrement. Mügen devint rouge comme une tomate ne sachant où poser les yeux. Le samouraï soupira devant le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis. Jin força Mügen à se lever et le poussa sur le lit,avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et le vagabond sursauta quand il sentit les mains du samouraï passer sous ses vêtements. Mais il s'habitua bien vite à leurs caresses.

_ Mügen frissonna à ce souvenir. Jin avait des mains magnifiques. Et elles étaient toujours chaudes. Mügen aimait beaucoup ses lèvres très douces et terriblement taquines. Et ses cheveux aussi. Sa longue cascade brune qui lui chatouillait la peau. Mügen gémit. S'il commençait à penser à Jin de cette manière..._

Leur étreinte avait été virile sans pour autant être dénuée de douceur. Les deux hommes reposaient côte à côte, fixant le plafond. « Tu as eu de la chance que j'aie fait ceinture et que j'aie le feu aux fesses.

_ Moi au moins, je ne mate pas les gens quand ils se lavent.

_ Tu n'as qu'à faire ta toilette ailleurs.

_ Je te signale que je suis logé ici et que tu n'y es que parce que je le veux bien.

_ En tout cas, si je n'avais pas été blessé, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

_ Je suis curieux de voir ça ». Mügen se tourna en grognant. Ce binoclar avait vraiment le don de l'énerver.

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**  
**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

_Une semaine ! Les choses avaient duré une semaine ! La journée, Mügen trainaît pendant que Jin effectuait quelques travaux. En général, ils trouvaient le temps de s'entraîner quelques heures et la nuit... La nuit, Jin lui faisait l'amour. Parfois avec tendresse, parfois avec passion. Mais en l'emmenant toujours au septième ciel. Mügen s'était vite retrouvé avec une collection de suçons et autres griffures qui ornaient son corps._

Jin défit la bande avec beaucoup de delicatesse et examina la blessure. « C'est bon, ça semble guéri. Tu as de jolies cicatrices.

_ Oh une de plus ou une de moins ». Jin se leva mais Mügen le rattrapa par un pan de son kimono. « Tu te souviens, je t'avais promis quelque chose une fois que je serais guéri ». Le samouraï sourit, ce qui déstabilisa son vis-à-vis. Mügen ne savait pas que Jin pouvait sourire. Et cela le remua plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Mügen tira sur le kimono, forçant Jin à s'allonger. Il l'observa un moment. Jin ne bougeait pas, laissant le temps au vagabond. Et il ferma les yeux quand il vit celui-ci se pencher pour l'embrasser. Leurs baisers ressemblaient à leurs combats, chacun essayait de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Mügen se débattit un moment avec le kimono de Jin avant de réussir à s'en débarrasser. Quelle idée de porter autant de vêtements ! Il caressa la peau blanche avant de se mettre à l'embrasser. Jin ne cessait de le fixer en souriant. Mügen essayait de se concentrer sur les réactions de son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à un homme et il se sentait maladroit. Jin gémit. Mügen eut un sourire carnassier. Il passa sa langue que le carré de peau qu'il venait d'embrasser.

_Mügen sourit à ce souvenir. Faire l'amour à Jin avait été une expérience incroyable. Il avait aimé sentir le corps du samouraï frissonner sous le sien. Et les cris et gémissement s de Jin avaient été une véritable symphonie à ses oreilles._

Jin s'endormait la tête posée sur le torse de Mügen. Celui-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux. « Je t'aime, murmura le samouraï ». Le vagabond se tendit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration. Il laissait Jin s'endormir sans lui répondre.

Mügen s'extirpa du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Jin. Mais c'était difficile vu comment celui-ci s'agrippait à lui. Le vagabond sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

_Mügen se recroquevilla. Il avait froid. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait froid. Un mois qu'il avait quitté Jin, un mois qu'il se sentait vide, qu'il avait froid à l'intérieur. Et qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Rester avec Jin ? Pourtant, il avait été convaincu que ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était que sexuel. Et puis Jin était mieux tout seul. Sa vie à lui était sur la route. Il avait toujours été un vagabond, il le serait toujours. Alors que Jin, avec sa tête de premier de la classe, pouvait avoir une vie normale, épouser la fille du péquenaud qui les avaient hébergés. _

**(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)**

_Tout à sa tristesse, Mügen n'aperçut pas une ombre chevelue qui l'observait. _


End file.
